


A Nice Holiday

by Kaapp



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Always1895 Johnlock Fic Prompt Challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Holidays, Ireland, M/M, two people very much in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaapp/pseuds/Kaapp
Summary: John is a bit jealous of his colleagues bragging about their summer holidays, so he asks Sherlock to go abroad so they can get London air out of their lungs and enjoy the spending a few days away from the city.





	A Nice Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Here's my contribution for this month prompt challenge, I decided to get inspired by my own summer trip to Ireland for this one, that's why I'm submitting it so late. 
> 
> It's not beta-read, English isn't my first language, it's probably full of misspells, I'm tired and can't wait to go to bed but I couldn't before posting this before tomorrow because I needed to published it before the month ended.

Sherlock didn’t usually go on vacations, he simply didn’t. London was far more interesting to let it go to waste on going on a vacation. Furthermore, he only lived for his work. That wasn’t the case anymore, or at least it wasn’t as important as John.

Of course, John was the reason, they were on vacations. One day over breakfast he simply stated that they should go on a holiday, get out of the flat, get London out of their lungs, be somewhere and someone else for a few days.

Sherlock (deduced) that the idea came from John colleagues who had for most came home from their summer holidays at the end of July and were “bragging” about it at the clinic.

As much as Sherlock loved London, he didn’t disagree with John. He had nothing going on at the moment, no case, no serial murder on the loose, Lestrade was doing fine on his own. In other words, life was dull, his days only fulfilled by experiments as he waited for John to come home from work.

Furthermore, who didn’t like a sex holiday? Because that was totally what Sherlock was aiming at. For the whole trip, John would be not working, so all his time will be available for Sherlock to enjoy. No responsibilities, no grocery shopping to do. They would move at a slower pace, that means hours and hours of very long sessions of lovemaking in bed. They could even explore a few new things, in other words, spend a lot of quality time together and without worrying about being too loud and wake up Mrs Hudson.

So Holiday trip was a go. Sherlock in his excitement, offered to plan the trip to John’s amazement, to which he didn’t refuse. He just demanded that Sherlock would decide the dates soon enough so that he could ask for days off at work.

Sherlock decided that the last week of September would be lovely, the days would still be warm but not as much as in the heat of August and the sunset would happened late in the evening, giving them enough time per day to explore and enjoy their activities.

Now, where would they go?

John had told him, he wanted somewhere close enough from England, so that the plane tickets wouldn’t be too expensive and the trip wouldn’t last too long. He couldn’t stand sitting in a long flight for more than 5 hours, his shoulder would start to act up.

Sherlock after spending long hours searching on the internet decided that Ireland would be a good choice for their vacation. It was close from home, they spoke mostly their language even though Gaelic was still present. The best part was the high probability of rain that would force them to stay in bed all day. whoops.

They wouldn’t need to take the plane but the ferry, which was longer than the plan but felt more adventurous. Besides, Sherlock loved the ferry, it made his inner younger pirate self delighted.

When he was a child and with his parents, he would take the ferry to cross the English channel to go visit his grandparents in France, he would let himself imagine that it was his ship, he was the captain and they were sailing over the seven seas looking for hidden treasures. Like Pirates do. He was sure John wouldn’t object.

The journey was long though, from England to the south of Ireland, where they would be staying, so Sherlock booked them a cabin for the night. All was planned out by the second week of August, now they only had to pack, get their passports and leave London behind for their Holiday of sex. Even though he didn’t call it like that in front of John.

XXX

“You know, you could help me pack.” John said folding a pair of jeans and putting it in his suit case which was laying open on their bed.  
“Boring.” Sherlock said sitting on the bed, beside the suit case, his upper body leaning against the hardboard.  
“I’m not packing for you.” John said determined, turning around to pick up some more clothes. What should one wear in Ireland? It was just like England, in one day you can have the four seasons. He didn’t want to overpack though, they were going for only one week.

“What if I don’t? Pack, I mean.” Sherlock asked, his tone teasing.  
“You’ll have to walk naked for a week, of buy some new clothes.” John said in a serious tone, folding a shirt.

“Mmh, spending a whole week naked with you does seem appealing.” Sherlock said with a pleased tone, his eyes shinning with mischief as he looked at John.

“Don’t go there, we are not going away to spend all day indoors, in bed, for that we could’ve stayed home.”  
“Well, you were the one wanting to go abroad. Staying home with you, only sheets between us is fine by me.” Sherlock said.  
“Stop it.” John warned, putting another shirt on his case. “We’re going.”

Sherlock shrugged, “Fine,” but he didn’t move to help, his head full of other ideas. Suddenly he rose from leaning against the hardboard and crawled to John who was standing at end of the bed, suitcase in front of him. Sherlock pushed the object off the bed, just like a cat would and it fell on the floor in a loud thump. The clothes that John had meticulously fold were on the ground in a pile of mess.

“Sherlock!” John protested but soon Sherlock cut him by kissing him and grasping John by his shirt, drawing him closer so that they could lie on the bed, with John on top of Sherlock.

“No, no,” John stopped him, “You’re going to pick up that mess on the floor and are gonna to-” he was cut by another kiss, a hot open-mouth, toes curling kiss. “I have to pack,” John whispered when Sherlock left his lips for his jaw. The detective only hummed, not really listening, continuing his exploring of John's skin.

“Sherlock,” he moaned, still fighting for Sherlock to listen to him but his body betraying him, “you’re not being fair,”  
Sherlock moved his lips to John’s ear where he nibbled a little bit and then nuzzle his neck, leaving a trail of kisses on his way down.  
“I’m just giving you an idea of what it could have been if we had stayed home for our holidays.” Sherlock murmured in his ear, voice hoarse.  
“I hate you,” John gave in as he grasped his lover’s lovely curls, commanding his mouth to draw closer to his. Sherlock groaned at John’s tongue invading his mouth and bucked from the bed in other to get closer to John’s warm body.  
“I really hate you right now for having your way.” John confessed, stripping Sherlock’s shirt off his body.

Sherlock let out a genuine chuckle, “no you don’t,” and they were back to kissing.

  
It was an easy deduction to make, that packing wasn’t done till much more later.

  
XXX

The days flew back and in no time it was finally September and they were off to Ireland, they took the boat at night so they would sleep for the majority of the trip. They checked-in for their cabin, small and compact but John was used to it back in his army days. They disposed of their bags and went to have dinner at one of the Ferry’s restaurants.

Then they climbed to the top deck to enjoy the landscape. It was very windy up there since they were only surrounded by the sea, there were no barriers to stop the wind from blowing. Thank god they thought of taking their coats before coming up here.

They stayed up there for a while enjoying the scenery, the beauty of the see, the calm waves rocking the boat. At this hours the deck was mostly empty which he was thankful for as they could easily find a bench and enjoyed the sunset in silence, holding each others hand, side by side. They sat like this for what seemed for hours.

By some point John dropped his head onto Sherlock shoulder, nuzzling his coat, his arm around his waist, full of affection and love. Sherlock would roll his eyes at his thoughts, calling him a Romantic, but he wouldn’t care less. They were on their first holidays as a couple, they were on a boat watching the sunset, how could it not be romantic?

John let himself be lulled by the waves and at some point he may have drift off because the next thing he remembers is being gently shaken up by Sherlock, offering him to climb back down and go to bed.

XXX

Back in their cabin, and taking their coats off, John shook a bit at the room temperature. Apparently, the air con was very much in function, even though as the night fell, the temperature descended. Sherlock tried to switch it off but nothing worked, so the room would be cold for the night. Well let’s not a small problem ruin everything, John thought, trying to stay positive. Therefore they opted to share one of the two small beds in the cabin in order to keep warm and avoid getting sick on their first day of vacations. It was also a lovely way to cuddle with Sherlock in a small single bed in other to keep warm, (Who would have thought, that Sherlock would be such a cuddler?), a few lazy kisses till sleep took both of them. Very domestic indeed.

The next day, it was very much the same thing, wake up kisses, broad smiles from waking up in each others arms. The captain announced to them that breakfast is ready to be served and that they will arrive by noon. They got up and after a good shower and getting dressed they went to get breakfast. Sherlock refused to buy anything except coffee but as they sat down and John ate, he would pick some of John’s plate. He didn’t mind if it meant that Sherlock was eating.

Soon enough they arrived on port and rent a car, Sherlock being the one driving since John didn’t have a driver’s licence, not seeing the point of one while living in London where having a car was very expensive. Sherlock of course learned how as it could come handy for a case.

As they got out of the harbour, the Roscoff beach near by they decided to eat lunch at the beach. They found a small café and ordered easily, enjoying the warm weather that was very unusual here. Apparently, they had decided to take their week off when Ireland was having a heat wave, this being their hottest summer in 22 years. The beach was full of people enjoying the weather, the kids running around, some playing football, others building a sand castle.

After lunch they took on the road to their cottage, it was also near the beach, they were close to the Durmon East, a very nice place. Their cottage was just on the coast, they had an amazing view over the see and the beach. It really looked like a dream vacation, and bonus it was actually warm enough to go for a swim.

XXX

So here they were on their first day on the beach, lazying around on their sunbeds, sunglasses on. John was applying some sunblock onto his legs, arms and chest while Sherlock was busy looking around, deducing their surroundings.

“Sherlock, love, would you mind, applying some sunblock on my back please? I can’t reach it.”  
“Sure,” He took the bottle that John was holding and made John move forward on his sunbed so that he could sit behind him and apply the sunblock.

“Have you put some on, yet?” John asked.  
“Mmh no,” His partner mumbled.  
“Well we will have to change that, would be a shame if your lovely skin got sunburnt on the first day out in the sun.” John said, a hand reaching back to squeezing Sherlock’s tight in a teasing way.  
“John, I’m not a child.” Sherlock huffed.

“You certainly act like one, sometimes.” John joked, turning his head around in order to kiss Sherlock’s forehead.  
“You’re done, fully protect against the UV rays.”  
“Thanks love. Now turn around, it’s your turn.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes but didn’t protest, deep down he knew his doctor was right. Besides he wasn’t about to say no to John touching his skin, no matter what. He loved his hands, loved to feel them on him.

Once they were both done with it, they both went back to their occupations, later in the afternoon, Sherlock was reading a book, deep in focus and John couldn’t help himself but stare at him, at his beautiful partner. He was so lucky to have this man in his life.  
“John, I can feel your eyes on me.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Not, it’s... fine.” He said, with a shy smile. His phone chimed and he reach out to see from who it was.

“Oh interesting,” Sherlock said, to which made John turn his head from the sea horizon to his boyfriend.  
“What is it?”  
“Lestrade, just texted me about-”  
“No.”  
“No?”  
“No. No case! We are on vacation, we just arrived for Christ sake.”  
“But John-”  
“No, you switch off your phone. If it’s that important Lestrade will call me. No work related stuff while we are here.” He put his sunglasses on and leaned against the chair, sunbathing. The discussion was closed.  
Sherlock sulked but gave in and switch his phone off, “fine.”

He throw his phone onto their bags and (repris) his book.

“Come on don’t sulk.” John said, sensing he was upset.  
“I’m not sulking, I’m reading.” Sherlock protest, turning a page that he had clearly not read.  
“Fine then. I’m going for a swim, wanna join?” he asked.  
“No,” He huffed,  
"Fine, keep sulking on your own." John left him be and start to walk down the beach.

Sherlock tried to focus back on his book but it was hopeless, John was too much tempting in his swimming shorts, especially his bottom. The detective put his book down, and start running towards John. When he passed him though, he didn't stop and simply shout,“race you to the water!”  
“Cheater!” He heard behind him, but John footsteps close by.

They entered the water almost at the same time, splashing it everywhere, John took Sherlock by the middle and pulled him underwater with him. They both resurfaced laughing like two maniacs.

“What was that for?” Sherlock asked, breathing loudly while running a hand through his damp hair, getting it out of his eyes.

“That was for cheating,” John deadpanned, then he got closer and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend neck, leaning up for a sweet kiss, “And this is for winning,” He chuckled.

“I should do it more often then.” Sherlock smiled against John’s lips.

They swam for a while, did a few races in the water to see who was faster, and also snog a few times, because why not? They were on holidays, they didn’t knew anyone there, they could do whatever they wanted.

They left the water when they started to get cold and their fingers were all wrinkled from staying so much in the water. They laid in the sun to dry, it was now past four in the afternoon so the sun wasn’t as hot and dangerous. John let himself fall asleep to the sound of the waves and gulls and woke up some time later by Sherlock kissing him.

“We should get going and have a early dinner since we’re in for a very long night ahead.”  
John smiled at Sherlock’s words, “Oh yes, a very long night indeed. Better gather some strength,” he kissed Sherlock on the corner of his mouth and stood up to gathering their stuff together in order to leave.

They arrived at their cottage a bit after half past five, and after enjoying a shower together they went out to eat in a local restaurant. It was very cosy for a date. Sherlock chose the wine as John chose their food since Sherlock didn’t want to eat but John didn’t give him any other choice.

“You don’t know how much I’m pleased that we could do this.” John said, as their waitress left the table with their orders.  
“You deserve it, it’s been a long time since we’ve been out of London,”  
“Since Baskeville right? Anyway thanks for organising this trip. I know how much you hate leaving London for less than a 7, and this is clearly a minus 10 in your scale,” John joked, bringing his glass of wine to his lips.

“That’s where you are wrong John, for you, I would do anything. And it’s not that bad, I get to enjoy you in either swim trunks or naked, who am I to complained?”  
John smirked, their eyes promising each other a very eventful night. “Right now I’m trying very hard not to kiss you.” He told him.  
“What’s stopping you.”  
“The fact that I wouldn’t be able to stop.” John licked his bottom lip, trying very hard to not dish dinner and go directly to dessert.

“Then let’s get over with dinner quickly so we can have some fun.” Sherlock smirked, and John only finished his glass of wine to give him the strength to survive this dinner without being arrested for indecency.

XXX

Sherlock was awaken by soft lips and a small stumble on his skin doing what would surely lead to naughty things.

“Come on sleepy head, time to wake up.” John said in a happy tone.

That earned John only a moaned as Sherlock turned away, trying to go back to sleep, hogging the covers.  
“Oh no no,” John stopped him, a hand on his lover’s hip, “don’t you dare run away from me.” He said nibbling Sherlock’s shoulder, as his hands started to run across his chest.  
“Or what?” The curly head pushed.  
“Or you won’t have any of this delicious breakfast that I just made.” he teased.  
That made Sherlock turned to face John. Beside him was a tray with toasts, jam, coffee and were that strawberries with whipped cream?

“Where did you get all that?” Sherlock mumbled, his eyes half close due to the brightness in the room.  
“Can’t you deduced it?” John raised an eyebrow, with a teasing voice. “It doesn’t matter, now come on have some,” he said brushing a strawberry over Sherlock’s lips, prompting him to open his mouth. As Sherlock took the fruit with his lips, they grazed John’s fingers who lingered, his thumb sliding over his full bottom lip.

“Good?”  
“Very good.” Sherlock said hoarsely, taking John’s thumb in his mouth.  
“Hungry?” John asked smirking.  
“Starving.” And suddenly, John was on his back and Sherlock was straddling him with a wicked smile, “Shall we start, then?”  
John ran his hands on Sherlock’s bare back and cupped his bottom, “Oh yeah,” he breathe, one hand coming to grasp the back of Sherlock’s neck, drawing down so he could ravish him with his mouth.

That’s how they spent their morning, kissing and giggling in bed, enjoying each other’s company while eating breakfast.

XXX

After a lazy morning in bed, they decided it was time to get out of the house, so in the afternoon, the couple decided to go do some kayak, enjoy the coast view from the sea. They rented two kayaks and started to rowing. It was fun, from time to time they would go against each other on purpose or splash each other with their paddles. They spent their time laughing.

Coming back to the cottage, they were both exhausted and drained from their day’s activities, after a quick shower and a small bite they went to bed. Sherlock being a needy boyfriend, wrapped himself around John, his hear against John’s heart and his hand over his stomach while their legs were tingled. They fell asleep in no time.

XXX

On their third day, they left the coast side and ventured more to the country side, they chose to take a look at the Comeragh Mountains, near the towns of Carrick-on-Suir and Clonmel in the south-East of Ireland.

It was beautiful, John couldn’t help but take a thousand picture of the same mountains, which annoyed extremely his partner which had to wait for him to take the pictures every 5 seconds.

“Come on, John! I want to see the waterfall!” Sherlock shout from 5 meters away, as John was trying to get the best light for the picture.

“I’m coming, hold on just a sec.” John said trying to capture the beauty of the mountains with his camera. As they walked through the path to the Waterfall, on the mountains, there was wild sheep eating grass, minding their own business, and from time to time you could hear them bleat.

When they arrived near the waterfall, there were a few people, and they decided to climb to the top to have a better view of the horizon.

The rocks were stable and weren’t very slippery thank god. John tried to keep up with Sherlock and his bloody long legs but it was easier said than done.

However, they finally managed to the top without a scratch and enjoyed the view from above and decided to sit a little bit below on a big rock. There were a few water poodles around and along the climb, where the stream would gather before falling down. At some point, they stopped and sat down on some rocks and dipped their feet into the cold water, while talking and holding hands.

By now, they were mostly by themselves which was great, most people had gone home for dinner. Being alone in this place only made it look more magical and natural. They lied down on the rock and enjoyed the sunny rays coming their way. It was the perfect day of a perfect summer holiday, John even managed to make Sherlock take a picture with him to remind him of this day later on, which he was quite proud.

XXX

For their fourth day, they decided to stick to the beach, after all, it wasn’t often that they had this weather or the beach near for them to enjoy it. So it was a lazy day under the sun and the casual exercise of swimming in the ocean.

John was busy doing his crosswords on his newspaper while Sherlock was building a castle in the sand with a few kids that they had encounter earlier in the day. Sherlock being himself took charge of the parameters and architecture of the castle, giving them instructions on how to build the most efficient castle with the right amount of wet sand and the best way to take off the bucket to make sure the Castle wouldn’t fall down.

John watched them play and couldn’t help his lips to turn upwards into an affectionate smile. How come that Sherlock had problems communicating to any adult person but when it came to kids he was in his natural element and managed to create a bond very quickly. John stared at them for a while and then went back to his cross word trying to find the final word missing.

“Need any help?”  
He looked up to see his boyfriends head above his.  
“Almost done, only need to find the last word. How is the Sand Castle coming along?”  
“Very well. I got bored of it though, but they seemed to have listened to my instructions.” Sherlock said, looking back at the two siblings near the water still building castles. “Want some ice cream?” he offered.  
“Why not.” John shrugged.  
“I’ll go get it.” Sherlock took his wallet from their bag and went to the small shop just outside the beach.

John finished his cross words and put it aside. He laid down on his towel and closed his eyes. A few minutes passed when suddenly he felt a ball hit his face, it hurt like hell. He opened his eyes in surprise by the shock of the hit, and to see who or what was his attacker. He jaw hurt like hell, and he brought his hand up to massage the skin, trying to make the pain go away.

He looked around and saw a volley ball near by, soon enough a small woman, in her mid thirties, long hezlnut hair that was tied in a pony tail, came up to him, looking very sorry. She was wearing a sport top and white shorts.  
“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. Are you alright?” Was the first thing the woman said in a very distinctive Irish accent.  
“Erm, no, It’s alright. I’m fine thanks. I was surprised by the hit that’s all,” John replied, in a polite smile, giving the ball back.

“It’s quite red,” the woman said, staring at his face, “I’m really sorry.” She looked genuinely apologetic.  
“It’s fine.” He waved it off, he’s been to war, he endured a gunshot, he could survive being hit by a volley ball.

“I never saw you around, are you here on holidays?” The woman asked, making conversation.  
“Yeah, enjoying some free time away from the big city.” John nodded.

“Oh where you from?”  
“London.”  
“Ah quite the big city, indeed.” She smile friendly, “I’ve been there last year. Very busy, nothing compared to the calmness of Ireland. Are you enjoying it here, so far?”  
“Yes, very. We got quite lucky coming here in this heat wave. I thought it will be raining most of the time. Actually, I think that’s was what my boyfriend had in mind all along, making me happy by going abroad yet getting his wish to just to stay in bed all day.” He joked.

“I’d say you got yourself a smart guy.” She replied, “Well, I’ll leave you be, Sorry again for the hit. Have a nice holiday.” She waved good bye, the volley ball underneath her arm as she walked back to her friends.

John watched her go, and was surprised to hear Sherlock’s baritone voice from behind him.

“Who was that?” Sherlock eyed him suspiciously.  
“A local.” John sat up and waited for him to do the same beside him.  
“And what did she want?” Sherlock didn’t seem to want to let it go.

“Nothing much, just apologising for hitting me with their ball.” John said, stroking his jaw again in remind of the pain.

“I see, flirting you mean?” Sherlock did the same and stroke delicately John’s jaw and dropped a small chaste kiss, to make the pain go away.

“What? No, we’re just talking. Can’t a man and a woman talk without the assumption they are flirting?”  
“Most people you talk to flirt with you.” Sherlock said kissing his jaw again, a few millimetres upwards.

“What? Are you serious? Are you playing the jealous card, right now?” John crackled up, but letting Sherlock’s lips wander on his skin, “Never thought of you being the possessive type of guy. Come on, it was just talking and by the way, I never flirt back,” he pointed out. To emphasis his argument he grasp Sherlock’s chin between his thumb and index and looked him in the eye and then drawing the face he was holding in his hand closer so he could kiss it hard.

“I know, I’m just stating the obvious. Most people are into you.” Sherlock admitted.  
“Yeah, well, too bad because I’m only into you, now shut up and give me my ice cream before it melts.”John said grabbing his ice cream from Sherlock’s hands, a bit pissed by his reaction.

They ate their ice cream in silence and when both had finished they put the wooden sticks on a rubbish near by.

“John, I’m sorry for my overly exaggerated reaction earlier. Please forgive me?”  
John looked over and saw Sherlock puppy eyes and lip pout. God, he did know how to play dirty. How could he say no to that. Besides he wasn’t really that mad about it, actually it was quite hot seeing Sherlock being jealous. It showed that he cared and John could never be mad at him for that.

“Yes, I forgive you. You idiot,” He said before sitting next to Sherlock and pecking him on the lips, proving that everything was alright. “And thanks, for the ice cream.” he kissed him again.  
“You’re very welcome, John.” Sherlock smiled broadly.

XXX

The following day was almost identical to the previous one, they longed on the beach, sunbathing and walked along the beach holding hands. Peace and quite were the key words for the day.

At the end of the afternoon, John got an idea, “Let’s go camping on the beach tonight.”  
“What? no.”  
“Come on it will be fun, Sherlock.”  
“Me sleeping in a tent, on the ground, probably freezing.... I’ll pass.”  
“Don’t be so public school, for god sake. It’s just for one night and it will be fun and exciting, we’ll do a small camp fire, eat dinner there with a barbecue. And then sleep cosily, cuddling each other.”

“I’m not being public-school, I just like my comfort,” Sherlock argued, “Besides what’s the point of renting a cottage to go sleep on the beach in a tent?”  
“It will be adventurous, I thought you’d like it...”John tried to appeal to Sherlock, “and wouldn’t it be thrilling to have sex on the beach in a place where everyone could see?” He wriggled his eyebrows to prove a point.  
“Okay, fine.” Sherlock gave in ,already checking up online where to find a tent and sleeping bags.

John smiled triumphally and start to pack what they would need for their night out. This was going to be fun.

They found a nice place to camp on a small beach that night, it wasn’t very windy which was great and they light up a fire without a problem. They spent a nice time watching the water by the fire and by eleven o’clock they decided to go to sleep.

Later that night when they were both sound asleep they were woken up by the water that had risen during the night, wetting almost all their belongings. In a hurry, they took their stuff, their sleeping bags and tent and ran till their cottage who thankfully was near by. The situation might have seemed bad but they could stop laughing all the way back to the cottage, probably due to the adrenaline.

XXX

Today was their last day in Ireland, although John felt a bit sad about leaving the place, he also missed London too. One week away was all what he needed but he couldn’t leave in this peace, country side life forever, at least not for the moment, maybe when they are older and want to retire, but for now the call of the city, the thrill was too much of a magnet for the both of them.

Holidays were nice but Home was better.

Since it was their last day, they decided to go shop and try to find a few souvenirs to bring back home to their friends and family. They were in a small gift shop near the city centre where they stayed.

John was looking at the postcards, trying to find a good one to send to his sister.

“John, what do you think of this, for Lestrade?” Sherlock asked, showing a imitation of a car number plate but instead of number it was the name Gavin.  
“Love, it says Gavin.”  
“So? It’s his name isn’t it?”  
John sighed, “It’s GREG.”

Sherlock only shrugged, “Close enough,” and he put it back on the shelf. “Ah! Irish whiskey fudge, that shall do for Mycroft.” He said as he noticed this new item, taking a box of fudge.

“Alright, Any idea what we should take for Mrs Hudson?” John asked.  
“Anything, Either way, she will be delighted we brought her something, pick randomly.”  
“Sherlock...”  
“What? It’s true.”  
“Alright, I’m going to check the stuff over there, see if there’s anything interesting,” he pointed to the end of the shop, “don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.”  
Sherlock only rolled his eyes.

In the end, they bought a few key-rings, a fridge magnet (John was planning to start a collection and start to force Sherlock to go on vacations more often), a tea towel for Mrs Hudson, a bottle-opener shaped into a leprechaun for Greg and his beloved beers, a woolen scarf for Molly. John also bought a mug shaped in an leprechaun face and a T-shirt.

Later on, when they came back to their cottage, it was time to pack, and for once Sherlock helped.

So here it is for the end this trip. They certainly had fun but nothing better than coming back home to their own flat and own bed.

 

 


End file.
